


Beautiful Scars

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beautiful, Crimson flowers spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Male My Unit | Byleth, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth are finally married, though Edelgard is worried about their first night being more intimate as things from the past linger in her mind.





	Beautiful Scars

**Author's Note:**

> rated mature for the at times lack of clothing.  
Also yes I sparred Claude cause why not, but even during my run-through of the game I sparred Hilda, so for the canon of the story Claude and Hilda ran off together after the battle and would get married before this story. So that just a little clarification.

Byleth could feel the warmth of her hand as she guided him to her room, well now their room. It was now officially the former mercenary was the prince consort to Emperor Edelgard. The title didn’t mean much, all he cared about was being with her. It was a grand event do to the state of the Empire. It had been two years since the nations became united as well as in those two years those who slither in the dark had been dealt with at last. Though much still needs to done to strengthen the newly unified nation. 

Byleth could feel his heartbeat as his new wife guided him. After the crest stone had gone away he had become much more a tuned to his emotions and own heart beating. Finally, they got to two large doors, this was it he was in their new room. He had visited her there before but she had hidden things away. Almost like the drawing she did of him back during the war. Now he could see all of her secrets, not that she was hiding any. Unlike Hubert, who kept to his mysterious ways. Edelgard was always open with him they were partners, they relied on each other. As they pushed the door open an elegant room was on display, that had a large bed with a canopy, a massive wardrobe, and a desk. Byleth’s clothes and personal items had been moved in earlier that day. 

Both of their faces became red as they shut the doors behind them. Now they were truly alone as husband and wife. Byleth took a deep breath, before heading over to the wardrobe to take off the fancy suit that he wore for the wedding. As he did this Edelgard began to put down her hair. “It was so nice of Petra to come, I think it shows a great bond between us and Brigid now!” Edelgard said.

“I agree, I’m glad she found her own way. I think she will do great as the nation's leader.” Byleth replied.

“Though I will say, it was also nice of Claude and Hilda to come, though his disguise wasn’t that great.” She let out a sigh at the former leader's antics.

“True, but it was probably for the best his old housemates got to see him again,” Byleth said knowing Edelgard would agree.

Soon he was comfortable, no armor or stuffy suit, an undershirt, and shorts. He didn’t think much about changing in front of his wife, they were married and been together for some time then. He made his way to the bed, which was nearly made. At the same time, Edelgard’s face turned bright red almost as red as her outfit. “My Love” which she called him now as saying My teacher would be odder, “could you turn away while I change.”

“Of course, if you are more comfortable that way.” He turned his head as the minutes went by.

Finally, she was done, dressed in just undergarments that left little to the imagination. “May I look now?” He asked.

“You can, but I want to say something.”

“What is it?” He began to frown out of concern.

“You remember what I told you all those years ago at the academy about my crests?” Her voice was stern yet filled with nerves.

This was the moment the time she could give the person she loved all of her and she wanted no one less to have it but the past held her back. 

“How could I, that was the day I knew I wanted to stay by your side!”

Edelgard was shocked, this feeling of vulnerability was also new for her. “Well because of the experiments there were issues. I’m sorry if I’m not as beautiful as you always say to me.”

Byleth turned and saw her, and saw the scars that covered her body. They were of many different sizes and shapes. But they didn’t bother him what was more important was that it was her, all of her and only her. Byleth stood up and walked towards her, his mouth slightly dropped open. “El you always will be the most beautiful woman to me. I love you, no amount of scars will change that.”

Edelgard could help but embrace him, she was his and he was hers. She realized that he unlike nobles and others of the sort in the past saw her not the body, crest or lineage. “You know what these scars tell me? They say you are stronger than any other person, they say you are a survivor, and say that you are beautiful.” Byleth said as he kissed the top of her head. Slowly walked towards the bed. 

As they laid their Byleth ran his hand through her white hair as she kissed him deeply. In public, they kept very professional levels of displays of affection but alone they only cared about each other. They could feel their hearts beating, yearning for each other. “I know as much as you don’t care for the Goddess, the goddess tower has been important to us. Thinking about it, you said your father found your mother there. Well, you found me there during the ball and that is where I purposed to you.” He looked into her violet eyes.

“You’re right it as though it was fate, though we carved it out ourselves.”

Byleth noticed something out of the corner as they laid in the large bed of his eye on the desk. “Is that the stuffed bear I gave you all those years ago? I can’t believe you still have it.” The stuffed bear that was dressed in armor sat on the desk. 

“Yes...” her face bright red. “It was really special to me. It made me think of you, I used it a lot while you were gone those five years.”

“I’m glad you liked it, though it’s not as cute as you.” He replied getting a still embarrassed expression off his wife, but stern as she didn’t like it known that she enjoyed being called cute. 

“I already married you no need to be such a charmer.”

“I would say it’s the opposite, now that your all mine I need to make sure you stay mine, that or I’ve taken too much advice from Alois, Manuela, and Dorothea”

This made Edelgard laugh, their comrades did know how to use flirtation. “But, in all seriousness. I promise I will never leave you like that again El, I’m with you till the end.” He kissed her head. She snuggled in closer.

“Good, as we are partners now more than ever. You and me and the love we share.” She took a pause, that sweetly continued. “You know my love, that sense we have been together like this the nightmares have been less frequent. I feel like it’s not all on me anymore.”

“I’m glad, I want to be there for you and help with the burdens. That’s my job as your husband and partner, I never want this to end. I love you El” Byleth replied embracing tighter. 

“I love you, Byleth, my husband,” the emperor said with glee to her partner.

The happy couple enjoyed the bliss of just being there together. Their souls as one fighting together, working together, living together. They would do anything for each other, and be by their side even if it meant taking over the world. They would take the others hand in togetherness.


End file.
